User talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive 1
Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 02:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for one week for making numerous pointless and detrimental edits (That other editors/VCROCs/admins have had to undo). Please note the next infraction will result in a doubling of your ban. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 16:28, December 21, 2014 (UTC) A Tip Just so you know, your last edit to the October 31st page incorrectly changed the capitalisation after dialogue. This isn't a warning, you won't get banned for something like this, but I want to help you out with your editing. I'd advise taking a look at this page, which give a simple description of how to capitalise/use punctuation around dialogue. Congratulations on 100 edits, by the way. Keep up the good work. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 18:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the wonderful tip! It really help me out. I knew how to edit properly when I was banned for one week for making pointless editings; I learned much from that experience, by the way. Thanks! You deserve a special place in heaven. -TheRuckus- (talk) 08:14, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Don't Worry Don't worry about notices from authors asking people not to edit their pages. By uploading it here, they're allowing and, in fact, inviting people to edit their page. If a page shouldn't be edited, an admin will protect it. So, technically, you're allowed to edit any unprotected pages, although it's a good idea to steer clear of pages related to site administration. Regarding your edit to that page, the dialogue was stretched for effect, showing how the character would actually have sounded. It's like in the Harry Potter books. Instead of saying, "Hello there Harry," Hagrid says, "'ello there 'arry," because that's the way his character sounds. While it's not grammatically correct, it kind of develops the character of the speaker, as it is a character flaw. I'm not undoing your edit as it is mostly constructive, but that small part of it is not. Underscorre - Talk to me 11:05, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Request I've deleted it for you. Also, you have my permission to reupload it once you've reworked it :) Have a good day, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 10:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) A note on editing Thanks for your most recent work editing just a few things. Please don't remove the template at the bottom of pages. They are there to help keep stories sorted and in alphabetical order when they begin with words like: the, and, a/an. Additionally there isn't much need to put the categories on one line. (It's easier to quickly change them if they are spaced.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) However numbers cannot start sentences without being capitalized. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Profile Pic I do appreciate the profile picture! I'm quite curious of the thought process that went in to choosing it, but I'll use it regardless because I like the faceless anonymity it suggests. Thanks! Whitix (talk) 19:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I just thought to myself, "Whitx. Maybe it should be white, anonoymous also." That's how I look over your username. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 09:24, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing that user out. It wasn't technically pornographic, however it was clearly a spam/advertising account, so all the pages have been deleted and the users blocked :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:37, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Polls Hey Ruckus, just thought I'd let you know about this, since I've been enjoying reading your "poll" blogs. If you use the following code, you can include an actual poll system in the blog: Question Answer Answer2 So, if I was to type the code above, it would output this: Question Answer Answer2 No idea if you'll want to use this, I just thought it seemed relevant :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 13:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Signature Basically, it's done with a bit of inline CSS (the language used to change how things look on webpages). I can't explain right now, as I'm with my family, but I'll leave a message properly explaining it later. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Just dropping by to say that you need to add links to your User Profile and Talk page in your signature. MrDupin (talk) 17:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Signature Continued I've put together a quick guide on some things you can do with CSS, it's available here. I haven't posted it here 'cause there's quite a lot & I don't want to spam your talk. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. There is some other stuff, such as gradient backgrounds, images, etc, but I don't have the time to write about that right now. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'll get around to it later today. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 11:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Request I've deleted it for you. You have my permission to reupload it whenever you feel it's ready. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 10:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Lel. I have the same age as you. :P HelenaScarlet (talk) 00:16, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: SomeoneDyed They've created an account, but haven't made any edits yet. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Writing Advise Actually, anyone's allowed to add advise to that page right now, since it's a community project. That's why it isn't protected. If the community thinks writing advise published their is beneficial, it'll stay; otherwise it'll go. It might be a good idea to publish it first as a blog, then ask an admin/'crat to move it there for you. That way you can be sure someone approves of it before it goes there. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 13:54, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm starting to write some now. : I'll just leave this message here. → 14:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :I see your question has been answered already. I will be glad to see your writing advices posted soon. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 08:50, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Apology I just wanted to say I am very sorry for ruining your blog in the comments section. I know you put a lot of effort into it and your intentions were good. If I remember correctly, you are very young. At your age, I haven't written anything noteworthy and here you are, with 7-8 pastas and a poem. If you keep at it, you will become a very good writer, I'm sure of it. Again apologies, MrDupin (talk) 08:51, March 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: I added your blog to the Writing Advice page. If you're going to make changes to your blog post, make sure you update the official page. Overall, great job on the blog. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 00:19, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contest Seems like an interesting idea. I recall Lil Miss Rarity doing a similar project in the past. Although you may want to enlist Cleric, Skel, or Sloshed's help in this project as the technical aspects are not my strong suit. (If I tried to add in a logo, I'd probably make a mess of the site.) Best of luck with getting the contest idea of the ground. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:34, March 22, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:15, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Chefs Hey, I've deleted that page for you. I was planning to leave it on M4R until I could get a second opinion from another admin. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:59, April 6, 2015 (UTC) USERNAME logo request Hi, I saw that you've been creating interesting logos for people on the site .. how do you do them? They're pretty epic, so could you do one for me too? I'd like to see what it looks like. Rinskuro13 16:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Re: Contest It seems like you've put a lot of thought into this contest. I think the month-long spot is a good reward for the winners. All that being said, I am not very good with the technical aspect of altering the home page. (As seen from my attempts to put up PotM and Blacknumber's spotlighted story) so I may not be the best for this situation, but I can give it a try. As for judges, you may want to select a group other than just admins (as that list is currently small) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good, I would make it a blog/forum post and have people submit entries in the comments (invalid/troll entries can be removed through admin intervention.) And then establish a poll at the top once there are sufficient numbers. (although you may want to enforce a time period for submissions. (A month perhaps?)EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:04, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Make sure to remind people that it must be 250x65px & that they can see previous versions at File:Wiki-wordmark.png. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:09, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Just let me know when and I can set up the blog. (given some time) I meant a time limit as more of a means of when the contest would be accepting entries so people aren't trying to submit weeks after the polls are up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message Ow, thanks Ruckus. That means a lot. I am so glad I have affected your life in a positive way and I am very happy to see you improve your writing skills with every story of yours. Seriously, if there was a 'Most Improved' award, you would win hands down. Thanks again, that was great. By the way, I have read the story quite a while ago. I agree, it is very good. I suggest you check out more of Emeryy's work, if you haven't already. MrDupin (talk) 18:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Opinion You should keep in mind that most writers that have won PoTM or got spotlighted have been writing for a lot of time. They are not only talented, but experienced too (in most cases). While you certainly have talent, it is in experience that you lack. And experience is something gained with time. So I say have patience. If you keep writing you will surely get nominated some time. But I wouldn't be too concerned about that. You should write because you love writing, not because you want to gain recognition. MrDupin (talk) 17:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I think I answered your question. I said that you don't have the experience in writing to get a PoTM nomination as of now. I'm sure you will in the future. (just clarifying the 'I didn't answer your question') MrDupin (talk) 17:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi I've read your creepypasta! Plz post more. They scare me to death! Thanks 4 scaring me, AwesomeanonomousAwesomeanonomous (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC) 18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Awesomeanonomous (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC) A Thanks & A Request Hey Ruckus! Thanks for the art p, it is wonderful! So, I looked st some of your writing, and I liked the technique you used. I have a quick request though. Do you think you could make a child-friendly word mark for this site. Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 14:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords A Hidden Folder Hey. I saw your message on my talk page. Looks like the story's been deleted. Is there anyway I can still read it? Do you still want my opinion? Natalo (talk) 11:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: I've deleted it for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:50, April 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's fine, I just want to see what you can come up with! :) --~-~CrazyWords~-~It's A Long Story~-~Talk to Me~-~ 15:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords I never got a chance to thank you.... ....for that awesome logo. I love it! You are a very talented graphic designer. So: thank you. By the way, if you get a chance will you give my newest pasta a read and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:57, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Color-code Hello. May you tell me how to color-code my signature? Thanks. R*I*S*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 16:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Story I had to delete your story as it had too many issues. There was a lot of awkward wording and grammar mistakes, so I would advise taking it through the Writer's Workshop. If you've already done so, I would advise doing it again. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 17:44, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :I think the logo looks great. I don't know if it's possible, but one little thing that might make it look better is if the line that comes from the bottom of the "E" could be moved over and connected to the "R" and just make the "E" look like the other one, because the "E" kinda' looks like an "F" the way it's stretched out. That's my thoughts. Other than that, I think it looks great. Jay Ten (talk) 20:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Grading Scale Awesome! Good work on it and thanks for making it. I've updated the section to where it credits the grading scale as yours :) Doom Vroom (talk) 03:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well, giving credit is important :) Doom Vroom (talk) 03:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wordmark I really like it, and it seems like it would fit in with the current theme quite well. My only issue is with the first "E" in creepy - it kinda looks like an "F". | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Thankyou! Ah, thanks! I need all of the help i can get! Since you read my pasta, it's been proofread by 5 other people, so there are grammatical changes throughout it that are not present there. i would be delighted to read more of your pastas, as the 911 call was incredibly interesting! Furthermore, yay! I have a new friend! ^-^ Thank you again, Maximinus585 (talk) 17:17, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Maximinus585 I noticed Your section on UnderScorre's talk page, saying you were ending the "Scenarios" series, and I was wondering if you had copies of those stories (I wasn't done with them). Also, I wanted your permission to continue them on Spinpasta wiki. It would fit in the guidelines, and I wouldn't need any permission, as I'm an admin. I just checked the guidelines (again), and really would like to. I'll post the first three (if you want to re-write them that's fine), and then get started on mine! I'll show them to you first, though. Thanks! Da Dancing Mudkipper ~ Talk To Da Dancing Mudkipper (22:39, May 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords) Your Sig Is Broke I noticed the link on your signature leading to your profile was mistyped, it led me to a page for "RuckusQuatum". Might want to fix that. SoPretentiousTalk· 02:00, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Nsfw Please stop adding Category:NSFW to I-Doser. It's not NSFW. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pasta Hey Ruckus, (haven't spoken to you properly in ages, how are you doing?) The main issues I have are with the plot. For example, why is the operator of a 911 call directly investigating a possible homicide? From my knowledge of the police department (which is, admittedly, lacking), the people who operate the telephones actually don't have anything to do with investigating cases. Why does the narrator feel a need to keep what he finds in the house a secret? Surely there's no reason for him to do so? There are issues with the grammar as well, but I'm afraid I need to go out for a bit, so I can't go into specifics. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:57, May 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:54, May 19, 2015 (UTC) If you get a chance... ....would you read this tender tale of teenage romance and tell me what you think? Under a Rotting Sky It is my entry in Koromo and Empy's Song Contest. Thank you so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:16, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RE:Just Wondering I am wondering two things: 1. How can I color-code my signature? 2.Can you make me a logo (like you did for Mr.Dupin)? Thanks for reading!TEEHEE! (talk) 16:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: What did you use to make the logos? I'll just make my own.You are next. 15:59, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Doom Vroom's got it almost 100% correct below. Why does the Devil have a need to attack this specific family? What have they done to him? The sentence, "I have avenged them," implies that the family has done something to the Devil to warrant being taken to Hell, but we never find out what this is. :Additionally, if the woman felt that her husband's grip was too hard, and that she felt trapped, why wouldn't she just tell him? I'm pretty sure that if the wife asked, the husband would loosen his hug somewhat, given that they're married. That way, she'd be able to tell immediately that it was someone else holding her, not her husband, when it came to it. :If the Devil took the husband while he was sleeping, why did he then need to drive back to the house? Furthermore, why didn't he take the wife at the same time - it's not like she could do much to resist, he's the Devil, and she's just a human. :Hope this clarified things somewhat, : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Feedback I read your story before it was deleted and I wanted to leave you with a couple of suggestions. I felt that the story would have been better had you stated what the wife and husband had done to make the Devil want to take them to Hell; you could greatly increase the length of the pasta just by covering this. You had a line in the pasta that didn't make sense to me, it was the devil saying that "he took the husband while he slept and took his keys", wouldn't the husband have been sleeping with his wife for her to expect it to have been him (and to have been able to sleep)? I guess you could have been hinting that he was out having an affair with another woman. If not, you could make that a possible angle and have that be why the Devil took him to hell. I think you have something that has the potential to be really good, it just needs fine tuned and fleshed out a bit more :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 07:09, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Logo Hey Ruckus, I don't know if you noticed, but your wordmark is now in use! Huge thanks for making that by the way, I'm really happy with the end result. I've made a thread about it here. Thanks again! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:36, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I just noticed.... ...your excellent graphic art is now the creepypasta wiki logo. Congratulations! It looks great. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:25, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re Tattoo Aw, snap! Awesome. Can I make a request? I live in the redwoods, so could you put some towering redwoods on the sides? And maybe a skull on the bottom and a full moon on top? Looking forward to seeing what you come up with and then desecrating my body with it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hohohoho pennywise Hey Ruckus. Thanks for the feedback on my story Created by Force, but from your comment, I just wanted to make sure that you understood the 'twist' completely? Did you? Also, a quick question. Which is your favourite Stephen King book apart from 'IT'? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:16, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Alright. You understood that the ghost was actually the mother, and that the child was the fetus she concieved by rape, didn't you? Jesus, you haven't read any books by Stephen King? His horror novels are great; I recommend Pet Semetary and The Green Mile, and of course, The Shining. I also liked Rick Riordan a few years ago; I was a major in the Percy Jackson fandom. I might check out Dan Brown if you recommend me a few texts. Yep. I voted on that. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :I have heard of the movie, but I've never read the book. It's pretty famous around here (the movie) so I'll put that into my summer reading list. Thanks. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the killer art! At Black Number's request I wrote him into a story The Number of Darkness if you want to check it out. It gets pretty gnarly so you'll probably like it. Hey, man, how do you see your creepypasta alter ego? Some of us were talking and we might write a collaborative blog story with our alter egos. I'm an insane, drunken, punk rock, werewolf poet. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:02, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Blunt thou the lion's paws... ...and make the earth devour her own sweet brood; pluck the keen teeth from the fierce tiger's jaws and burn the long-lived phoenix in her blood; make glad and sorry seasons as thou fleets, and do wate'er thou wilt. But I forbid thee one most heinous crime: O, crave not with thy hours my love's fair brow. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:05, July 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Stories All done. *http://pastebin.com/qaXsSNEs *http://pastebin.com/SghsXVCf *http://pastebin.com/pLhhyw62 *http://pastebin.com/NVJ9jQxK *http://pastebin.com/UEJVFEgq *http://pastebin.com/mfbujxux *http://pastebin.com/crTSJmjk *http://pastebin.com/HnHeJM6C *http://pastebin.com/2JWZXVfP *http://pastebin.com/rRqPh0Xn *http://pastebin.com/AJYTLzDr *http://pastebin.com/fGqjjEdL Let me know if I missed any. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:01, July 24, 2015 (UTC) About your Creativity Spree blog from March Hey, you probably think it's weird that I'm mentioning a 4 month old blog to you now, but Iit was only brought to my attention today. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for making that badge and a congratulations as well for the wonderful job you did, not just on mine but on everyone else's as well. I remember just before I became inactive on thios site a year ago, one of the admins had said to me that the quality of pictures on this site was infuriatingly bad, as it was all just pictures copied from google images, and any OC didn't amount to much more than a series of shitty MS Paint drawings. We could really do with someone like you on this site! Anyway, thanks again for the awesome logo. Peace. - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 17:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Art Hi Charlie (do you mind being called that?). I'm studying graphic design at school, but I've never known a software with outcomes as great as yours. How do you create the logos and username art? Do you use photoshop? And how do you make them so professional looking? I'd like a few *nudge* hints. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Re Graphic Design That's great, because we do have PS on our school computers, but it's CS6 :-( I don't imagine there would be TOO much difference though? I saved some of the logos you designed for other people and showed my teacher. I showed her your designs for Grim and Cleric, as I thought those two were the best. She says she hasn't seen any fonts like those before on Adobe's software. Did you download fonts then jazz them up a bit, or did you create your own fonts? I especially like the ears on Koromo's logo - you must've drawn those, right? Thanks for your help [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 12:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC)